A microgrid is a local energy grid with control capability. It can disconnect from the traditional grid and operate autonomously. Due to increased power outages, microgrids are becoming more and more important. However, it is not very easy to set up a microgrid as it requires complicated microgrid management and communication systems with a centralized control. These communication systems require to coordinate between all sources and loads for the stable operation of the microgrid. If the central controller fails, the whole microgrid will fail. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that efficiently coordinate between all sources and loads for the stable operation of the microgrid.